A Friend in The Darkness
by Arionyxle
Summary: Buta permanen membuat Hinata menjadi gadis pemurung nan penyendiri. Tapi, seorang teman yang hadir dalam kegelapannya, perlahan membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum. AU. For Hinata's Birthday.


Hyuga Hinata, seorang gadis belia yang terpuruk dalam kekurangan fisiknya. Hinata, begitu sapaan akrabnya. Gadis yang tak pernah mengecap indahnya masa-masa belia. Setiap harinya ia habiskan dalam kegelap-gulitaan, entah siang ataupun malam keduanya sama saja—gelap.

Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu tak akan bisa terhapuskan dalam memori kelam kehidupannya, saat-saat terakhir Hinata melihat senyuman rembulan dan kerlipan indah bintang-bintang di langit malam. Orang tuanya, kakak sepupunya, dan adik kesayangannya pergi meninggalkannya, selamanya.

Kecelakaan naas itu selalu teringat dan menjadi mimpi buruk dalam setiap tidur malamnya. Rumah megah bercat biru tua itu kini hanya sebuah bangunan tua yang kosong dan rapuh. Dinding kokohnya tak mampu lagi menopang setiap air hujan yang jatuh tanpa permisi.

Hinata memilih tinggal di gubuk tua neneknya, Kurenai. Baginya tak ada gunanya lagi dia tetap tinggal di rumah itu. Karena tak ada lagi kecupan selamat pagi dari ayah dan ibu, tak ada lagi riang tawa Hanabi—adik kecilnya—dan takkan pernah ada lagi seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya saat dia menangis, Hyuga Neji, kakak sepupunya.

Menurutnya, kehidupannya telah berakhir saat dia divonis buta permanen akibat kecelakaan itu. Meskipun jasadnya masih utuh di dunia ini, tapi Hinata menganggap kebahagiaannya telah terkubur dalam-dalam semenjak kejadian naas itu.

Hinata menjadi sosok yang lebih pemurung, hari-harinya ia kunci sendiri di dalam sebuah ruangan kecil, tempat untuk sekedar dia tidur. Hinata tak punya muka untuk keluar rumah, bagaimana tidak? Kegelapan dimaana-mana, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Namun,entah mimpi atau apa, Tuhan sangat berbaik hati untuk memberinya seorang teman dalam saat-saat kegulitaannya. Seorang teman dalam kegelapan. Seorang pria bermata biru langit, berambut pirang… sangat menawan. Pria itu datang ketika Hinata merasa sangat putus asa, pria itu datang di saat Hinata benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang dalam kesendiriannya.

Begitupula, seorang nenek tua yang teramat menyayanginya. Kurenai sesekali mengunjungi kamar Hinata untuk mengantarkan sepiring makanan, dengan tubuhnya yang renta dan kesehatannya yang sangat rentan terhadap berbagai penyakit.

* * *

**Disclaimer**  
All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

with NaruHina, AU, maybe OoC and others.

**Do not like, do not read!**

* * *

**A Friend in The Darkness  
**Arionyxle

* * *

**HINATA'S POV**

Aku masih bersyukur, masih ada yang mau menemani gadis tak berguna sepertiku. Aku yang hanya bisa mengira-ngira apa ini masih pagi, siang, sore, ataukah malam? Bahkan untuk sekedar mengenal waktu pun aku tidak tahu.

Hanya saja nenekku selalu bilang.

'_Hinata… meskipun matamu tak bisa melihat, tapi hatimu masih bisa merasa. Pagi dengan kicauan burung, siang dengan kehangatan mentari yang selalu menyelimutimu, sore dengan khasnya suara liar burung gagak, dan malam dengan angin yang berhembus membelai rambut indahmu'._

Aku selalu ingat kata-kata itu. Hingga aku pun tahu bahwa kini matahari telah tenggelam, rembulan pasti sudah menjulang tinggi dan angin yang berhembus mulai kurasakan membelai-belai rambut _indigo_-ku.

Kututup jendela kamarku, aku ingin segera beranjak ke tempat tidur. Karena di mana saat aku tertidur, dia datang kepadaku. Mengajak aku bermain, bernyanyi, tertawa dan semua hal yang tak bisa kulakukan di dunia nyata. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk ingin tertidur selamanya. Aku ingin terus bersama dia, atau mungkin aku bisa bertemu keluargaku yang lebih dulu menghadap Tuhan.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki dengan tongkat sebagai penuntunku, rasanya jauh sekali kutemukan tempat tidur. Aku mencari posisi yang sekiranya nyaman, aku pun mulai memejamkan kedua mataku. Berharap sesuatu yang baik akan menemaniku dalam tidur malamku.

Sesaat kemudian, kutemui diriku di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah… di sekelilingku terdapat ribuan bunga yang tengah bermekaran, di samping bangku tempat aku duduk berdiri kokoh sebuah pohon besar yang dapat meneduhiku, dan di belakangku mengalir sebuah sungai kecil dengan arus tenangnya. Ya, tempat yang seperti biasa aku temui dalam ilusi tidurku. Tapi? Kenapa seperti ada yang hilang?

Dia? Kenapa dia tidak ada? Padahal biasanya dia menyambutku, dengan senyuman ramahnya. Tapi kenapa kali ini dia tidak ada? Kemana Naruto? Apa dia mulai bosan menjadi sahabatku? Apa dia mulai bosan menjadi sahabat seorang gadis buta?

Semburat kekecewaan kurasakan kembali. Kutundukkan kepalaku, menahan terjatuhnya airmataku. Tapi aku bukan malaikat yang bisa menahan kesedihan teramat sangat, aku bahkan tidak sanggup kehilangan kembali seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupku.

Airmataku terjatuh di sela-sela jemari tanganku, aku terpuruk kembali, terpuruk dengan segala ketidakberdayaanku.

Hingga aku rasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut menyentuh bagian pundakku, aku terjingkat karena kurang siap merespon, kupalingkan pandanganku ke arah sesuatu yang menyentuhku tadi.

**HINATA'S POV END**

* * *

Wanita tua bernama Yuuhi Kurenai itu berjalan tertatih-tatih, tongkat tuanya masih sanggup menopang tubuh lemah dirinya. Kurenai berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Hinata dengan sebuah lampu tempel kecil di genggaman tangan kanannya. Lalu Kurenai menyimpan lampu itu di sebuah meja kecil tempat Hinata belajar. Sebenarnya Hinata menolak saat Kurenai membuatkannya sebuah meja belajar, karena Hinata pikir tak ada gunanya lagi dia belajar. Tapi, lagi-lagi nasehat Kurenai mampu membuat semangat Hinata bangkit, hingga ia menerima meja belajar itu.

Kurenai mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur Hinata. Sejenak wanita renta itu menatap wajah sendu Hinata dengan pandangan iba nan bangga. Gadis kecilnya telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis belia yang sekarang tengah berusia 16 Tahun.

Di balik kulit keriputnya, tersirat rona kesedihan Kurenai. Sepasang dermaga merahnya mulai meneteskan airmata. "Hinata… tetap tersenyum, sayang. Nenek selalu akan menemanimu sampai tubuh rapuh ini masih sanggup menopangnya." Kurenai mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut pada kening Hinata, "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata!"

Kurenai tersenyum manis, kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat tidur Hinata, mengambil kembali lampu tempelnya dan meninggalkan Hinata dengan mimpi malamnya.

* * *

**HINATA'S POV continued**

Aku terjingkat, kupalingkan pandanganku ke arah sesuatu yang menyentuh pundakku tadi.

"Na-Naruto?" Aku tampak tidak percaya, seseorang yang berada di hadapanku sekarang adalah Naruto. Teman dalam kegelapanku.

Naruto tersenyum padaku, _"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday-happy birthday… Happy birthday, Hinata…."_

Naruto menyanyikan lagu itu? Aku semakin terharu dengan apa yang Naruto perbuat terhadapku, terlebih saat dia mengeluarkan sepiring kue tart kecil dari balik punggungnya.

Aku percaya ini kado terindah dari Tuhan dan aku percaya kado itu adalah Naruto. Kupeluk lalu tubuh tegapnya, tak kuasa aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Naruto membelai pelan rambutku, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Hinata, mulai hari ini kau berusia 17 Tahun dan hanya satu permintaanku padamu, jadilah Hinata yang lebih tegar." Naruto mengecup keningku.

Entah mengapa damai sekali rasanya bila Naruto berada di sisiku. Semenjak aku mengenalnya, hidupku serasa berubah. Dia memberiku sebuah kesempatan untuk mempunyai seorang teman. Tapi lain rasanya, perasaan ini entah sejak kapan ada dalam hatiku. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengelak akan perasaan ini. Tapi jujur aku tak bisa, aku terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Hinata… mungkin aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui hal ini, aku harap kau bisa mengerti." Naruto mengangkat pelan daguku, "Kita mempunyai alam yang berbeda, dunia kita tak sama… jangan salahkan takdir, kalau seandainya nanti kita akan berpisah."

"Tapi, Naruto…," belum sempat aku berkata lebih jauh, Naruto sudah menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku.

"Tutup matamu, Hinata!" pinta Naruto kepadaku.

"Untuk apa, Naruto?" aku tak langsung menurutinya, aku ingin tahu pasti apa yang mau Naruto lakukan.

"Aku ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah… hadiah ulang tahun." Aku pun menurut saja, "Jangan buka matamu, sebelum aku menyuruhmu!"

Entah apa yang yang dilakukan Naruto, aku tak berani membuka mataku. Aku hanya merasa, kenapa semuanya berubah menjadi dingin? Sekelilingku menjadi dingin. Ada apa ini?

Lama sekali, sampai sekarang Naruto belum menyuruhku untuk membuka mata..

"Sekarang, bukalah matamu!"

**HINATA'S POV END**

* * *

Perlahan Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya, sangat perlahan. Terasa amat silau, ia pun mencoba sedikit beradaptasi dengan suasana di sekelilingnya saat ini. Setelah dirasa semuanya normal kembali, Hinata membuka matanya lagi. Tapi—

"Di mana aku? Di mana Naruto? Kenapa aku di tempat seperti ini? Ini bukan tempat dalam mimpiku!"

Hinata merasa aneh dengan semua keadaan di sekelilingnya, ia dapati sebuah ruangan berdinding kayu, dengan sebuah meja belajar kecil di pinggir ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan kaca jendela. Di atas meja itu, tergambar jelas sebuah bingkai foto dirinya dengan orang tua, adik serta kakak sepupunya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dilihatnya seorang perempuan tua dengan sebuah kue tart kecil di tangan kanannya, tangan yang lainnya digunakannya untuk menggenggam tongkat kayu.

"Nenek? Apa itu Nenek?" Hinata berlari menuju ke arah Kurenai.

"Hi-Hinata?" Kurenai terlonjak kaget, melihat Hinata mengenali bahwa yang datang adalah dirinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Hinata selalu bertanya siapa yang datang ke kamarnya. Walhasil kue tart itu terlepas dari tangan Kurenai, ia pun segera menangkap pelukan sang cucu, Hinata.

"Hinata… sekarang bisa melihat, Nek. Hinata bisa melihat, Nenek." Hinata terisak di atas pundak neneknya itu.

"Hinata sayang… benarkah itu?" Kurenai masih nampak kurang percaya.

Hinata mencium kening keriput Kurenai, "Hinata yakin, Nek. Ini bukan mimpi, Hinata tahu ini mustahil, tapi Hinata yakin ini bukan mimpi!"

Kurenai menangis haru tak percaya. Tapi benar yang dikatakan Hinata bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Baiklah Hinata, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahatlah dulu," Kurenai mengecup kening Hinata, "dan selamat ulang tahun."

Lalu Kurenai pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamarnya. Hinata kembali teringat akan sosok Naruto, teman dalam kegelapannya.

"Na-Naruto? Apa ini hadiahmu?"

Hinata sejenak mengingat ucapan Naruto dalam ilusinya.

_'Hinata… mungkin aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui hal ini, aku harap kau bisa mengerti, kita mempunyai alam yang berbeda, dunia kita tak sama… jangan salahkan takdir, kalau seandainya nanti kita akan berpisah'_

"Na-Naruto, apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi? aku lebih baik buta daripada harus kehilanganmu. Kau sendiri tahu, aku selalu menangis dan menyerah, aku hampir saja berjalan ke arah yang salah, tapi kau menunjukanku jalan yang benar, aku selalu mengikutimu, menginginkan dekat denganmu, aku ingin berjalan bersamamu, aku ingin bersama denganmu… senyummu menyelamatkanku, karena… aku mencintaimu!"

Hinata terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Selesai, sebuah oneshot spesial buat ultah Hinata..**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerpen yang berjudul 'TEMAN DALAM KEGELAPAN' tapi jujur saia sendiri tidak tahu isi cerpen itu,, hanya sebatas tahu judulnya saja.**

**Review? sangat ditunggu,,**

**salam**

**~Arionyxle ~**


End file.
